Safe Haven
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: A sequal to 'The Bridge'. Rochelle thought it was all over. They all did. But when a carrier turns out to be more dangerous then they think, the Infection starts to return. Now, three of the four survivors must survive a ship full of zombies.
1. Prolong  After the Bridge

I don't own any of the Left 4 Dead characters… Valve does…

Rochelle woke up, it's been four days since Nick died and the helicopter landed on the cruise ship in the Gulf, she still felt guilty over his death, but what could she do? Luckily, none of her friends were contaminated… But they were labeled 'Carriers'. Rochelle remembered, she was vomited on by a Boomer when she came to Georgia. She just wanted to go back to Ohio now… Back to Cleveland, back to her fiancé Jacob. But now she was on a ship surrounded by water. Her home wasn't infected by much, but there was a very small chance that if something wasn't done then it would've been… She's lost track of time since then. Remembering it now, Rochelle wished she never left.

Since she did, she had to fight her way through hordes of Infected people or 'zombies' as people refer to them as. She was free, but she still felt trapped. She didn't let it get to her as she was just praying that she'd wake up every day and see that the Infection died off. She was unable to sleep and looked outside… It was early dawn judging by the sun's position. As she struggled out of bed, she fixed her back that's been aching from all the times a Charger tackled her against a building. As she walked to the shower, she removed her scrunchy and let her hair flow. Rochelle took a look in the mirror, her eyes still bloodshot from possible insomnia. She was having nightmares and would wake up screaming…

Ignoring her bloodshot eyes, the African-American woman started to shower, the warm water was slowly waking her up. Sighing in relief, Rochelle finished up after half an hour and started to fix herself up. Rochelle changed into some fresh clothes, a breather after wearing the same shirt and jeans for a few days. The soft smell and feel made her happier. After admiring and putting on the warm clothes, Rochelle left to get breakfast, on her way, she saw Ellis. Her friend was wearing his same hat and some odd pajamas with an anthropomorphic truck and screwdriver. He was sleepwalking again, the third time since this adventure. "Man oh man, Zoey, have I ever told you about the time me and Keith built our own tow truck? I figured it shouldn't be that hard, just buy a truck and attach a crane. Now Keith—" he muttered, Rochelle chuckles and walked past, letting him talk. "—Man, the doctors didn't know how it was possible to get that many tire marks and still be alive—" the southern man continued.

Rochelle continued, seeing the dining hall was full of people… Coach, of course, was pigging out. He deserved it. Smiling in relief, Rochelle picked her food, four sausage links, waffles, and juice. With a smile, she sat with Coach and talked to him. To her, this was okay… However… This 'Safe Haven' may be the last place she'll ever see soon…

-PROLONG END-

+ My new Fanfic, hopefully I can keep writing this one and not run out of ideas like my other ones. I know its short, but I promise it'll get longer when the actual story begins past the prolong.


	2. Memories  Before the Hotel

SAFE HAVEN pt. 2 – MEMORIES

It was just another day on the job, getting coffee, filing the papers, and untangling wires… It wasn't how Rochelle wanted to do her new job. But it was a start. As Rochelle drank a cup of coffee, playing a game of Team Fortress 2 online, she got a call from her boss. "Rochelle Adams, to my office, please." The woman groaned as the others laughed. As she logged out, she walked to her boss' office. An older man with graying hair and brown eyes was sitting at the desk; he had nine fingers, missing one thumb. "Ah, good… Ms. Adams. Our team was to head to Georgia to study the Green Flu; however, Joseph got called in sick. Do you think you can fill in for him?" Rochelle's eyes lit up. "Oh yes sir! I would love too!" she gasped. Her boss smiled and nodded. "It'll be a week, so gather enough clothes for then and we'll see you then. Good luck, and be careful." He stated, holding his hand out. As Rochelle shook his hand, she nodded with a bright smile.

At home… A small apartment, Rochelle tossed papers on the couch, humming in glee. Her fiancée was cooking; he had braids, a small goatee, brown eyes, and a muscular build. "Well, someone's happy today." He smiled. "I'm going to Georgia for a week to report on the Infection! I know if I do well enough, I can get that promotion." She chuckled. Jacob laughed and turned to her, holding a pot with macaroni in it. "Great to here, Ro'." He said kissing her. As he drained the macaroni, Rochelle walked to her bedroom and started packing, listening to Depeche Mode. She was finally getting her first real report job. After fetching coffee for everyone, she finally gets an opportunity she always wanted.

After getting ready, Rochelle hurried back to the station the next day and from there to the airport. It would be a week long trip, but a 5 hour flight. To her, her luck was paying off. But it wasn't going to stay that way… When she got to the Savannah, she was helping set up the cameras until… It happened, one of the cameramen started coughing violently. "Jake, are you okay?" she asked. The man nodded but continued coughing. Eventually, his stomach began to bulge, much to her confusion. His face broke out in boils and his shirt almost ripped, unable to fit. "What the-!" Rochelle gasped, backing away. In front of her own eyes, Jake became a large bloated Infected. Without warning, he threw up on her, covering her head to toe in bile. Screaming in terror, Rochelle kicked him back and scattered for a weapon, grabbing one of the spotlights and swung it, knocking the Infected to the ground. She reached for something to wipe her eyes with and used a rag, looking as the bloated Infected stood, screams and howls were heard and in a panic, Rochelle used the light and smashed it on the Infected's head, the electricity from the light started frying it until he exploded. Covering Rochelle in more bile.

In shock, Rochelle turned and saw the door banging, eventually a hand busted through followed by a growl, a man popped his head through, but not a cameraman, his eyes were scratched out, his face red and small boils on his face. Rochelle panicked and punched it in the face. She started to hyperventilate; this was not turning out the way she hoped… In a mad scramble, she heard gunfire, the door opened and one of the reporters opened the door, he was a tall man with green eyes, orange hair, and around 6 feet 4 inches, he wore blue overalls with a black shirt and black; now stained with red combat boots. "Kevin!" Rochelle gasped; he was wielding a chrome shotgun and tossed her a Submachine Gun. "The entire building's taken over by the zombies. We have to get out of here." He stated. Rochelle, still in shock, nodded in agreement and followed him, as they left, she grabbed an axe.

"We have to get to the top of the hotel complex." He stated pointing to the top of hotel where a helicopter was landing. Rochelle nodded and readied her axe. As Kevin walked in, the two made a quick dash, killing any Infected in their path. Floor to floor, they hurried; it seemed to be going well until they got close to the top. They noticed a man lying on the floor, his muscles bulged. In confusion, Kevin went closer to investigate. The man started to growl and in shock, the two took a step back. The man stood and his entire body shifted, the bellboy shirt ripped off as his chest seemed to swallow his lower lips. In shock, Kevin grabbed held tightly onto a Molotov he grabbed earlier. "Rochelle, hurry and get to the roof!" he yelled. "Are you crazy Kevin!" Rochelle barked. "Yeah, you know me. I can't forgive myself if you died here." He muttered. Rochelle looked in shock, "Tell Jacob, I'm sorry I can't be the best man. Now go!" he yelled, pushing her to the door that led to the roof. He closed it and looked at the man who was still changing. "Bring it on, you big sonovagun." He smirked, running past it.

The man turned to Kevin and roared, trying to punch him. Kevin led him away and when the large Infected got close enough, he slammed the Molotov into its face and dived under it as it was set ablaze. In anger, the Infected waved its arms wildly and punched Kevin out the window. With a smile, Kevin looked up. "Be safe Rochelle… Be safe." With that, Kevin closed his eyes and held his arms out. On the way up, Rochelle ran to the rooftop, only to see the helicopter taking off. With her were three men yelling for it to stop. It was too late. The helicopter was gone. Cursing, she kicked a rock. "Just great…" she growled.

CHAPTER 2 END


End file.
